<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise! by shipskicksandgiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095386">Surprise!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles'>shipskicksandgiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Surprise Party, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never really made a big deal out of his birthday, so he didn't blame anyone for forgetting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sdjhsdfjkhsdfb oh Im. I love them<br/>prompt: "Make a wish!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stopped working for a moment and frowned, causing Peter to look up from his project.</p><p>“Is everything okay Mr. Stark?”</p><p>He shook his head. “What’s today?”</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow. “It’s Thursday.”</p><p>“No, I mean the exact date. I think I had a meeting today but I’m not sure.”</p><p>“It’s August 10th.” <em> My birthday</em>, he thought dimly. It’d been years since he’d celebrated it. May hadn’t really been able to afford presents, so he brushed it off more often than not. It wasn’t shocking that Tony didn’t know. “I thought JARVIS told you about all your meetings in the morning.”</p><p>“Hey, I have never once in my life been good at listening. JARVIS-”</p><p>
  <em> “Your presence is requested on the Avengers’ floor. Might I suggest bringing along Mr. Parker as well? They might be more understanding if they knew you were caught up in your current project.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh that can’t be good. Thank you JARVIS.” He set down his tools and turned to Peter. “C’mon kid, lets go.”</p><p>He’d never heard of Tony being so late to a meeting that he had to bring proof of distraction as an excuse. Was Pepper capable of murder? God, he hoped not. </p><p>The elevator opened out into the common room. He glanced around and saw streamers hanging from everywhere. What the-</p><p>“Surprise!” </p><p>People jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture, scaring Peter so bad that he jumped and stuck to the ceiling. </p><p>He heard Ned start laughing. “Dude, that’s the third time this week.”</p><p>“I don’t know why I didn’t expect that to happen. Kid, come on down, it’s just us.”</p><p>Everyone Peter cared about was in the room. He didn’t understand why Aunt May, Ned, and MJ were scattered amongst the Avengers. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Underoos,” Tony said, pulling him into a hug the second he touched the floor. “You didn’t think I’d forget did you?”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“I know you didn’t tell us, but we weren’t about to let you not celebrate your birthday.” He held up a cake someone must have handed him. “Ready to blow out your candles?”</p><p>“Ugh, dad,” he groaned. “That’s kid’s stuff.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “Well good thing you’re my kid. Now come on, make a wish!”</p><p>Peter mock-glared at him, but blew out the candles anyways. Tony passed the cake to May so she could cut it and ruffled his hair. </p><p>“Love you, bug.”</p><p>He scrunched up his face at the endearment. “Gross.”</p><p>Tony pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I know. Take some cake and go have fun, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” He went to walk towards his friends, but stopped at the last second to turn and hug Tony. “I love you too.”</p><p>Ned and MJ both welcomed him with open arms when he broke away, and they dragged him further into the party. </p><p>He didn’t see May laughing her ass off at the look on Tony’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all prompts sent to my <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>